


Lamia Rose

by Pandoralaciie



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoralaciie/pseuds/Pandoralaciie
Summary: With a will to break free from the repetition of daily life, Hokuto's enthusiasm lands him uncovering a secret that has been hidden for many years.





	1. Lamia Rose (1/?)

**Author's Note:**

> As the story progresses there may be other pairings and changing of ratings, I will clearly label them in each chapter.

»»————-　　————-««

The wind was bitter as it bit against Hokutos skin. It was the same usual routine of finishing university late, even at 11pm the streets were still alive with the chatter of people. Halting in his step and with a sigh Hokuto glanced up to the sky, seeking silence for the brief second of getting lost in his thoughts. He loved the sky, he loved the stars. Most of all he loved the moments of imagining what it would be like to fly through the sky and to travel to distant lands, just like all the story books that he had read. Closing his eyes, letting out a long breath, he felt calm. His shoulders relaxed as he slowly opened his eyes gazing at the moon just above the city, cracking a small smile at the scenery before him.  
His good mood didn't last for long, Hokuto felt his body jolt forward, his hands automatically grabbing on to the nearest wall to prevent himself from falling over. "Ah sorry!!" an insincere apology called without even a second glance from the boy infront. Rubbing his shoulder, Hokuto shot an icy glare towards the boy named Jesse. Watching as he slapped his arms around his friends shoulders, laughing loudly about something or other, Hokuto didn't really care much for their mindless chatter. He just wanted to reach home without trouble and to fall alseep on his bed.

Since a young age, Hokuto had never interacted with people much. Sure he was the attention of people's gazes but as for normal conversations he hated them. He hated the fake connections of having to pretend to like things and do things just to be considered a friend. If there was something he could be glad about being beautiful, was that it usually put him on a pedestal above other people. Not for the merits that other people would assume, but for the reason that at most everyone would whisper and talk about him, but wouldn't have the nerve to approach him. They'd speak of him coming from a rich family, owning many cars, other useless rumours such as dating various women and how he must travel abroad a lot due to his knowledge about other countries.  
Infact these rumours were completely false. Hokuto wasn't anything like the image they had painted.  
His family ran a small book store hidden on the back alleys of the city. He wasn't rich nor was he poor, Hokuto would class his family as comfortable. Some months they would land a jackpot if they came across a collectors edition of a book, but the occurance was very rare.

After walking for fourty minutes he came to a halt, glancing around to ensure that people from University weren't around, Hokuto slipped in to the side alley. Half way down the street the pavement changed to cobble stones. It always made him chuckle when he saw it. Another crazy idea of his fathers to create a mysterious wonderland, or as he called it 'The Matsumura world', to make people feel like they had stepped away from the busy city and in to the land of books. He would never admit it but he loved his fathers crazy ideas, or as his mother would say, it's thanks to your fathers crazy ideas, that you're here in the first place.  
Halting in his thoughts, Hokuto cringed, shaking his head side to side. He didn't need to remember that conversation.  
Slinging his bag off his shoulder, Hokuto used his foot to nudge open the slightly creaky wooden door.  
"I'm home" not saying it in a loud voice, but in the space inside the shop it echoed.

The shop was fairly quiet as usual, Hokuto flashing a smile to the same old woman who would often be around each day, ever since he could remember. A loud thud behind the reception drew his attention, as he saw a man with jet black hair, leaning around a book shelf grinning at him. "Welcome home, how were classes?" his dad asked while storing books on to the now cleared out shelf.  
Hokuto simply nodded, ditching his green jacket on the back of the nearest chair, crouching to pick up the books.  
"Same as usual." he responded, glancing at his father who seemed more cheerful than usual. Hokuto smiled at that catching the hint that his father was giving. "What about the shop? Anything interesting happen today?"

That was all it took, his father launched in to various tales, how 7 customers had come in to the shop today, purchased and traded items and how when it was quiet he had a little dance around the main floor with his mother. Hokuto glancing at his father rolling his eyes, but upon seeing the look that was returned Hokuto humoured him. "Is that so, sounds like a nice day..." trailing his voice off, waiting for it. His dad taking the bait, " theres something here that I think you'd like, a new edition, I can't seem to figure out how it works." saying with a small chuckle.  
His father lept off the ladder, going to the main counter. After crouching and rummaging around for a few minutes, his father slapped down a book infront of him. Hokutos curiosity grew instantly, looking at the cover of the book. It was jet black and seemed to gleam like marble, but what caught Hokutos attention was the golden cage wrapped around it. The gold cage woven in to patterns forming the shapes of roses. Dumping the books on to the counter. Hokuto gently reached out to grab the book.  
"Careful!!" his father shouted in his ear, making Hokuto jump, his hands curled in to him. His father burst out laughing, ruffling Hokutos hair slightly. "With a scowl like that, you'll frighten away potential customers, sorry mrs dorris!" he called over to the lady who waved him off. Hokuto tried to keep his frown, but smiled gently when he father walked away. Nothing ever changed, no matter how much older he got he was still his fathers child.  
Lifting the book to him, he twisted it round and round looking for the opening, to his surprise the gold clasps melded in to each other. hokuto tried pushing the center of the roses but there were no sign of any mechanisms or way to open this book. He turned it back to the front, tilting it to see behind the cage, only slightly able to see the title of the book.

_**'Lamia Rose'** _

The title was also a gold that matched the cage around it.  
"Who brought this in here?" Hokuto leaned across the desk to the stocks list, searching for a name.  
"He didn't leave one, he was a friendly guy though, could have mistaken him for you with that cloak he used to hide himself." his dad laughed to himself. Hokuto giving a little chuckle at that, shaking his head, used to his dads jokes by now.  
"You accepted it without a name? What if it's stolen?" Hokuto questioned, twisting it in his hand once more.  
"It's fine isn't it, if its stolen we'll return it to its owner, it can't harm anyone keeping it here. We'll be fine for tonight, don't forget to study for your upcoming exams.That was Hokuto's dismissal. He took the book under his arm and retreated to his room. Discarding his university books on his desk, Hokuto flopped on to his bed. His eyes closed almost instantly. The marbled book resting beside his head on the pillow. He'd try open it tomorrow.

»»————-　　————-««

Days passed and turned in to weeks, Hokuto's pass time still focused around the book. Everywhere it was it was in his sight, although he could have sworn he left it in the other room. Or a more strange occurance was when he opened his bag at university and his normal textbook was missing. Replaced with the marbled book itself. He hated that day, more unwanted interaction.

Grumbling to himself as he got home and repeated the same routine, Hokuto sat at his desk. It was only a few weeks till the exams started, then a couple of months after he would graduate with a literature degree. He glanced at the book once more.  
He tried everything, dropping the book although that was an accident. He'd tried pliars, even thought about pressing the roses in a sequence but to no avail the book was still closed in the gold. Hokuto sighed in frustration.  
"Who would have a book if it wasn't meant to be read! unless they're hiding something..." he grumbled to himself. His head resting on the desk as he stared at the side of the book. With his hand outstretched, his fingers reached in to the gaps carefully stroking against the cover. Although it looked like marble, the books cover wasn't cool at all, Hokuto didn't actually know what the material was. The more he looked at it the more he saw white little shards of colour mixed in with the black. He smiled at it as he closed his eyes, sighing quietly. It reminded him of the night sky once more.

"Ouch!" Hokuto winced, dragging his finger out from the book. Blood pooled on the tip of his finger, dripping down on to the book. He sighed, how stupid could he be by catching his finger on the rose thorns. Patting around with his hand, Hokuto turned his attention away to search for something to clean up the blood. Retreating to the bathroom shortly after to grab a towel, Hokuto hesitated at the door, glancing in to his room. Something seemed different. It was too silent. The clock on the wall read 03:00am but it had stopped ticking but what freaked Hokuto out the most, was his curtains that had paused in midair. Everything had seemed like it had frozen in time. Taking a step back and blinking, the room flooded with sound again. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, Hokuto laughed at himself. "Stop being stupid, I should probably sleep." slamming his bathroom door behind him, walking back to his desk to clean up he leant over to wipe the book, pausing upon hearing a mechanical whizz.

"What the hell?" Hokuto whispered to himself. Pulling out the chair, he stared at the book. Watching one of the gold roses slowly dye red where his blood had dropped. The petals (if he could call it that) started twisting and opening, his blood trickling inside to the center of the rose. He leaned closer. Closing an eye to peer inside to see where it was going and what sort of mechanism it was. When he could no longer see any of it, the mechanical ticking slowly stopped. In the next second Hokuto jumped back automatically. A huge click echoed in his room, the rose blooming fully, unclipping one of the hinges on the side. The gold casing now seeming to twist and turn, and move away from the book, raising up and creeping forward toward Hokuto.  
Unlike any normal person he was fascinated witnessing the magic that was occuring before him. Reaching out slowly he touched the metal making sure to avoid the thorns. At first nothing had occured, then with a yelp Hokuto leaped from his seat. The thorns began digging in to his skin, wrapping around his hand and curling up around his right arm, hidden by his sleeve. His heart was racing, grabbing at the thorns in a desperate attempt to pry them off. He screamed as they bit in further, falling to his knees his hand reaching up and patting around his desk, he grabbed the pliars. The metal was a glowing red as he tried once more to pry them off. Screaming once more, the thorns tightened for the last time and came to a halt.  
Hokuto panted, dripping with sweat. Confusion overtook his thoughts as he glanced to his arm, there was no blood but most of all there were no thorns. In its place rested a thick golden bracelet that coiled several times from his wrist and half way to his elbow. A thin golden chain connected to the top of the bracelet, linked to his middle finger where there was a ring with a simple rose design etched in it.

His door flung open a minute later, a worried mother and father peering at him. His mother rushing straight to his side crouching, putting a hand on his cheeks. "Hokuto? Hokuto, sweetie answer me, whats wrong?" panic lacing everyword she uttered.  
His father scanned the room and checked the bathroom, coming to crouch next to his wife and son.  
"Dear I think we need to call an ambulance, he doesn't look well." That snapped Hokuto out of his daze. The pain had subsided. Hokuto shook his head.  
"I'm.. I'm fine mum, it was just a friend playing a prank and sending me a jump scare." the lie flowed effortlessly. After all how could he explain what he had seen without seeming crazy. Pushing himself to his feet, helping his mother back up at the same time.  
"I'm sorry for waking you up." offering a small smile to his mother, pretending to be fine.  
His father ruffled his hair, giving him a glance over "If he says he's fine, then he's fine" attempting to reassure his mother. "You had us worried that someone was breaking in, say goodnight to your friend and shut your phone off and go to sleep. Come on dear." His father could read the mood, Hokuto wanted space and he knew how overbearing his wife could be somtimes.

When the door shut, Hokuto staggered back to his bed. He felt drained. Drained of energy, emotionally and physically. Without another thought for the book, the last thing he thought was that this was all a bad dream that he was having and it would be gone in the morning. His eyes drooped, falling fast in to a slumber as his thoughts trailed off. Unaware of the events that he had just triggered.

»»————-　　————-««


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly opened his eyes, his hand reaching for the item that was damp against his forehead. Hokuto grimaced as he slowly sat up, blinking the sleep away. He glanced at his clock showing that it was 8:00am. He sighed and slowly fell back against his bed. It was only and hour before university started. Begrudgingly, Hokuto swung his feet off the side of the bed and slowly pulled himself up, eyes screwed up tight as he fought away the dizziness. It took him another ten minutes to gather his thoughts and as if on auto pilot, he moved around his room flawlessly with no hesitation. Without any regards for fashion, he threw on a light green tracksuit and a white sweater with the word 'Star' written across it.

Grabbing his bag and leaving the task of dealing with his bedhair for later, Hokuto yawned and stretched as he padded down the staircase in seek of breakfast. His stomach growled as he took his place at the table. Taking a big bite of his toast and speaking with his mouth full, Hokuto addressed his parents "I'm gonna be late home after university tonight, I've got some plans with.." he began wracking his brain for a random name, though the first that came to mind turned his mood sour. "Jesse.. I have plans with Jesse." He lied. It was the perfect name to settle his parents worries. After all he had grown up with Jesse, but as Jesse became obnoxiously loud and popular, Hokuto slinked away in to the shadows, and slowly without much notice they grew apart. Actually Hokutos intentions for tonight had come from a conversation he once had had with Jesse. Jesse would always spout nonsense that if there was ever a shooting star, that they should go and see it together. That if you made a wish on the shooting star, they would grant your true desire. Of course Hokuto had always told himself that he wouldn't ever believe the crap that Jesse spouted but upon hearing the news that tonight there would be a meteor shower, his curiosity did peak. What else had he got to lose. Like hell was he going to admit to his parents or to anyone that there was a single wish he longed for and he was willing to try it. Not that he believed of course. Nodding to himself, Hokutos lips cracked in to a small smile.

"Would you look at that, our son is smiling AND it's first thing on a morning." That drew Hokuto back from the clouds. Rolling his eyes at his mother and father, he chuckled quietly. "I know its rare, but do you have to be so loud about trivial things." he retorted back, folding his arms. "See dear you blinked and missed it." his father responded playfully. His mother gently ruffling his hair, placing down a plate and bowl of freshly cooked salmon and rice. "That's enough dear, don't put him in a bad mood with your teasing." she lightly scolded, taking her place at the table. Hokuto would never admit it but these normal daily interactions were what raised his spirits. He loved his family very much and he was grateful they didn't bring up the events of the night before. 

The rest of the morning was oddly peaceful and followed the same usual routine. Hokuto promising that tomorrow he would do extra chores to make up for sleeping in and missing them today. With that he was waving goodbye to his parents and continued on his merry way half way down the street. Halting around the corner, he waited another ten minutes, before peeking back around. Perfect his parents weren't there. Although he is classed as an adult, Hokuto still felt the guilt of skipping out on university classes.  
As he tiptoed back to his house and with a whispered "sorry", Hokuto plastered himself against the side of his house. Holding his breath as he crawled in to the back garden and to the side of the shed.

He had already had it planned. Taking the packed up tent that he had hid and his fathers telescope and camera, Hokuto took one glance back to his parents through the window, going about their tasks to open up the shop. Without another look, he twisted his hands in to the vines on the fence and pulled himself up. Launching over the wall and landing gracefully on his feet, Hokuto felt a swell of pride thinking how cool that must have looked. Dusting himself off he glanced either way of the other backstreets. There wasn't much here other than some run down stalls, and the sound of the river close by. And that's just where he needed to be. With his hands in his pockets and a long stroll ahead of him, Hokuto half wished that he had thought to bring along food and a drink.  
After setting up the tent, that would be his next quest.

»»————- ————-««

Three hours trickled by and Hokuto was all set up. He had ventured out a little in to the river, tredding across the muddy bank to a small section of land hidden by tall strands of grass. As a kid it had been his go to hiding spot. Climbing in to his tent, he'd wait it out until the sky turned dark.

Munching on chocolate bread more hours seem to pass and there was only so much of laying on his back and glancing at his DS console, that Hokuto could take. Reaching his hand out to the side, he decided that he might as well study what they were going through in class. Though upon reaching in to his bag, Hokuto pulled out the black book. He jumped, throwing the book across the tent near to the enterance. His eyes widened in shock, his hand automatically cluthing around his right arm. Jumping once more as his fingers touched the cold metal of the bracelet.  
Hokuto laughed to himself once. "A joke. this is a joke. it's still a dream Matsumura.. three.. two...one..." and with a slap to his cheeks, Hokuto opened his eyes again. His stomach sinking upon seeing the bracelet still there. His stomach sank as he examined it once more. It didn't look harmful, but of course it couldn't be removed. He didn't even attempt, somehow he trusted his gut instinct to not even attempt it, incase a repeat of last time happened once more.

His gaze laid upon the book once more. Laughing, he reminded himself what had happened. The gold cage was gone from around the book, it was on his arm. There was no longer any threat. Whispering words of courage to himself, he slowly approached the book, using an outstretched foot to prod it once, then twice. He sighed in relief. It was going to be okay.  
Crawling over now, he cast his phone and DS aside, in favour of picking up the book.  
"Scared of a bit of paper?" Hokuto laughed while muttering to himself. He didn't believe in all of this hocus pocus crap so why should his hands tremble or his stomach twist. Worst case and something did happen, he'd launch it in to the river. After all paper can't survive water.

Gently touching the cover of the book, peeling back the top corner, Hokuto truly realised his hands were shaking. Yet at the same time, there was a familiar feeling to this book and that he would have to know its contents. But nevertheless his gut instict was telling him to run. Biting back his small fear, Hokuto cursed at himself for being scared. "one...two..three!" but his hands didn't move. Taking a deep breath once more he tried over and over again. "It's just a book.. it's just a book" chanting that to himself.  
Finally after another ten minutes of chewing on his lip and talking himself up to opening the front cover, Hokuto scrunched up his eyes and flipped the page. After deeming that nothing had happened, he still had his arm, the bracelet didn't move either. His shoulders slumped forward and he let out a sigh of relief. Slowly peeking his eyes open, excitement was all he could feel. What was in this book, will now be his.

"what the hell?"

Much to Hokuto's disappointment, the book was empty. Not a single word or picture lined the pages. Each page crisp and untouched. "There can't be nothing!?" he began flicking through the book in a frenzy. "There can't be nothing, why would there be nothing in a sealed book!?" he growled.  
He hadn't known what he wanted from the book, some adventure maybe? Someones diary? maybe a hidden treasure map. But certainly he didn't expect nothing. He reached the back of the book, there was truly nothing inside of it.  
There was only one thing Hokuto hated more than people, it was the expectations of a good story, only to be disappointed by the book. He sighed once more, going to flick back through the book. His finger snagging on the back edge of the back cover. Hokuto cursed once more, putting his finger to his mouth, gently sucking. "Stupid papercut" he grumbled to himself, packing his things up.  
He was done. He was more than ready to go home and forget all this nonsense.

In midst of throwing his blankets and phone in to his bag, Hokuto glanced back to the book at the enterance. "I'm leaving you here." he muttered, giving himself a nod of approval. He began crawling towards the enterance to take his leave, about to bat the book out of the way, when a mark on the book caught his attention.  
A red drop in the middle of the page, slowly began swirling, dancing across the page ever so graceful. His brows furrowed, but like a cat with a lazer toy, he couldn't draw his gaze away. The red drop twisted and curved on the paper, Hokuto noticing it was beginning to form a letter. The letters appeared in a random order, not following a certain pattern. However, slowly the letters transformed in to words written in cursive, Hokuto whispering them as they appeared.

»»————- ————-««  
You've reached the last page,  
The beginning of a new age,  
Warning ahead, theres danger inside,  
now this book has become your guide,  
Where many secrets remain untold,  
let the story now unfold,  
With a look in to the past,  
Welcome **Matsumura** , to part of the cast.  
»»————- ————-««

The words glowed as they begun to etch themselves on to the back page of the book. Hokutos stomach tightened and his hands began to sweat upon reading the last sentence. Without a second thought, he slammed the book shut. Scrambling out of the tent, he didn't hesitate to launch it in to the near by river. Hokuto stumbled back a few steps, tripping over his own feet but not falling. He had turned to sprint away, when a flash of light in the sky caught his attention. his steps slowed to a standstill as he watched the mezmarising scenery in the sky. The sky looked a goregous black, swirling with flickers of purple as silver lines shot their way through it. The sight truly took his breathe away. It was a similar feeling to before, something about moments like this and looking at the stars, felt complete. Like he was truly home.

His gaze glued to watching the sky, Hokuto closed his eyes. Wracking his brain for a wish that he deemed perfect enough for the moment. His lips turning up at the corners, in to a small smile.

_"I wish..."_

his voice soft as he began "First stars I see night, please grant the wish with all your might. I'd like an adventure to stop being bored, something like...I don't know." he sighed it seemed silly to make a wish. "Something like becoming a master of the sword.. or you know going abroad and making a world record." keeping his eyes closed tight. "My wish is to read and write a story and experience something I haven't before."  
Hokuto smiled as he opened his eyes to gaze at the sky. He'd make his wish in time. The sky was normal once again. It wasn't much shock that Hokuto's dream was to become a best selling author and proudly showcase it in his familys little bookstore. His wish was to have some form of staple on what was dear to him.  
Slowly he sat down, his feet dipped in to the water, pulling out small strands of grass while he hummed to himself harmonising with the sound of the crickets and the sound of the water. The gentle breeze blowing his hair to the side slightly.

It was a good ten minutes before something gently tapped against his leg, then moving away only to knock against him seconds later following the small current of the river. Hokuto curiously squinted in the dark at the item. Without hesitation he scrambled out the water, sending water everywhere. " St.. You stay away from me!!" he shouted out in to the darkness. If anyone else were to be around, for certain they would have called Hokuto crazy for shouting at a book.   
He paced in a circle multiple times. It should be ruined by now, it should be at the bottom of the river torn to pieces. Yet there it was, floating perfectly on the water top, seeming to move in the direction he was walking.   
Hokuto glanced at it once more then the bracelet, pulling at his wrist again he growled out in frustration.  
"What do you want from me?!"  
Sighing in frustration, he marched over to the edge of the water.  
"You're being stupid Matsumura, its a book. A book. you had a stupid dream and now you think a book is out to kill you." muttering to himself, ruffling his hair before reaching to take a hold of it. 

His fingers grazed the cool surface of the cover, Hokuto gently lifting it on to his lap. "See nothing.." he muttered to himself. He knew better than to mess with things that didn't make sense to him. He carefully opened the book, the water inside leaving no trace of damage, it simply evaporated. Though Hokuto swore blind that it seeped in to the pages. Afraid to rip the page, Hokuto gently touched it. "Waterproof pages thats a first.."   
He frowned even more looking at the poem, unaffected. Not even smudged a little. He traced his fingers over it.   
"I don't understand.." 

The words seemed to smudge under Hokutos touch, him pulling his hand back within an instant checking his hand for the sign of any ink, or whatever it was. Nothing. Moving his fingers back to the page Hokuto tried to smudge the writing again. The words dispersing around his finger, now becoming unreadable. Just an unreadable red blob in the middle of the page, similar to an ink stain. Hokuto frowned deeply, how could his touch ruin it yet the water did no damage. Maybe just maybe it was heat sensitive.   
Before he could even try to move to make a fire, Hokuto felt an unfamiliar jolt through his body.   
It felt as if the world had just flipped for a second. He glanced around, pulling out his phone. No sign or a warning about an earthquake. 

Noticing the time, Hokuto decided it was time to go home. Standing up, he turned to head back to his tent. Only taking a few steps before noticing something off. He couldn't see much further infront of him, Hokuto decided to flick his phone light on.   
His breath caught in his mouth upon doing so.   
The grass had halted mid sway from the wind, leaning to the left. Hokuto now becoming vividly aware of how eerily silent it had become. The wind had stopped whistling, the grass stopped their dancing and the small ripples of the water were visible but not moving. He stayed deathly still, not even daring to breathe. Closing his eyes and rubbing them once more. Everything was still stuck like time had paused.

He didn't know what to do, his legs a shaky as he took one step towards his tent. His feet touching the grass only seconds later, Hokuto felt his body jolt forward once more. He didn't fall. Sound flooded the place around him. Crickets chirped their song. Everything was as peaceful like before.

However Hokuto's mood was far from that. His heart raced, his eyes wide as he remembered the exact same thing happened to him the night before. He dropped the book again, stepping away from it. Glancing at the bracelet. Nothing seemed to have changed.   
"I'm going crazy..." he whispered to himself. "I'm actu-huh.." Hokuto staggered back the world seeming to tilt before him. That was when he felt it. The metal of the bracelet tightening around him again, forming the vines of thorns around his arm already turning a bright red colour before Hokuto could cry out. He winced as he reached for the bracelet, with intentions to discard of it once more. Before he could even touch it, Hokuto felt his body shift. Throwing his hands out infront of him to shield his face as his body fell towards the ground. 

His head lolled. A lone shooting star being the last image Hokuto saw before his vision went blurry and dark.

»»————- ————-««

There was something cool and damp against his forehead once more. His head lolled from side to side. Only seconds later he felt a prod on his side. Hokuto ignored it, hoping his parents would go away and let him rest a little more. His head hurt but most of all his body felt heavy again. Slowly he started to drift off, till there was another prod this time on his cheek.  
A childs voice whispering next to him;

"Do you think he's dead?" 

Note: I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm still gaining confidence with my writing as well as balancing a busy work life. I have more time to write now. I hope you enjoy this chapter too - Lacie.


End file.
